


You Cheated, Annabeth

by SweetToothFox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is rational, F/M, Locking the bathroom door, Percy overreacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy, he reacts vehemently while she tries to get him to see things logically.Weird twist ending.





	

“Shut up, Annabeth!” Percy yelled. “There’s nothing you can do to make this better, okay?”

“Percy, please, let’s talk about this.” Pleaded his girlfriend. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing!”

“Nothing, Annabeth? That’s all our relationship is to you! Absolutely nothing!”

Annabeth sighed. “You know that’s not true. This is nothing, Percy. It means nothing.”

“It means something to me, Annabeth! You cheated! You promised you wouldn’t cheat on me!” Percy went to the bathroom, walked in, and slammed the door.

Annabeth stood dumbstruck, the pale blue door of the bathroom centimeters from her flushed, annoyed face. “Percy, think this through. You’re overreacting.”

“No, I’m not.” Came the voice from behind the door. “First you took the car, and then you cheated? Really, that’s insult to injury.”

“It’s a tiny metal car and it’s fucking _Monopoly,_ Percy! You’re being an idiot!”

“No, I’m not.”

“I will sit here until you admit you are making a big deal out of nothing.”

“I will sit here until you apologize for cheating on me!”

“Fine!” Annabeth threw her hands up in defeat. “I’m sorry I took a one-dollar note from the bank while we were playing Monopoly. Better, Seaweed Brain?”

The door opened. “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes at midnight, so I'm sorry for how bad it is.


End file.
